My Inspiration
by Cold Static
Summary: When Seji and Shizuku both start high school, will new experiences and people cause them to split or will love prevail? Starts about a month after movie ends. Seiji x Shizuku and maybe Yuko x Sugimura. 1st fan fic, please review or flame! Ch. 6 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the fantastic movie that can be referred to as Whisper of the Heart. However, that brain tapping machine I ordered should be here soon so I can take over Hayao Miyazaki's mind! MAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh wait; there is a "u" there!

Warning! This might not make sense if you have not seen the movie, but you should see it anyway because it is really cute! If you have than proceed. – Cold Static

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Country road

I think I'll go

Down this path

On my own

My inspiration

The road less taken

But this is my country road"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizuku looked up from her desk and sighed. It was 10:30 and she still needed to study. Seiji, being in another class had already taken both the tests and been accepted into one of the best high schools, and there was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to be with him. "Maybe if I am in his class in high school my friends will stop teasing me so much and quit following us around", she whispered to herself as a picture flooded her mind. It was of her friends talking in Ms. Kosaka's office about the mysterious boy, who grabbed her attention by checking out all of sorts of books so she would see his name on the books' check-out cards. Shizuku laughed quietly, she hadn't known him then, except for the few times he had returned her book and her father's lunch, both times consisted of him insulting her and her walking away repeating to herself that he was nothing but a stupid jerk. She grudgingly put aside her story about the Baron and opened her textbook to study.

Yuko was waiting for her at the top of the stairs that lead up the hill to her Jr. High School. It was a rainy morning, but it always seemed that by the afternoon it would be sunny, so she didn't complain. Sugimura saw them and once again screamed that they would be late. Shizuku still felt a little strange around him since he had taken her to the shrine and told her that he was in love with her. At first she had wondered how he could love someone when they were only in the 9th grade. Then she had fallen in love with Seiji. Yuko saw her subconscious smile.

"God Shizuku, when we made fun of you for NOT admitting that you liked him, we didn't know that we would drive you to think about him every waking second." She paused and sighed. "Well, at least you haven't done something completely irrational like promising to marry him or something!" Little did Yuko know but Seiji and Shizuku had talked about getting married about a month ago when he first came back from Italy and took her to see the sunrise. Shizuku blushed as she remembered it.

"Yeah," she replied shakily after a while, "that would be crazy" The rest of the morning past slowly for Shizuku, she had no idea that the entrance exam was over more material than she knew 'plus there is another one tomorrow' she thought shaking her head in dismay. Sugimura walked over to her desk rubbing his head like it hurt.

"Wow! I thought I was good at guessing what is on tests but that was," he paused and searched his brain for an adjective.

"Hard?" Yuko supplied from beside him.

"Yeah, extremely." Then his eyes lit up as he remembered "Hey Yuko, didn't Shizuku tell me that you were good at guessing what's on tests," he exclaimed excitedly "Do you want to study together?" Yuko blushed, but gave a tiny nod as an answer. "Great, I'll meet you at the library after school!" he replied before running off to lunch with his friends.

Yuko turned to yell at Shizuku about telling her crush a lie when Seiji came to eat lunch with her. He took Shizuku's hand and led her out of the room ignoring her classmate's loud taunting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:I know it isn't very good (plus it is kinda short), but it is late and I am waiting for InuYasha to come on and start mi evening of anime goodness! Lol  
Just in case you are wondering I watch: any Miyazaki movie that is thrown at me, InuYasha, FMA, Eureka 7, Ghost in a Shell, Samurai 7, Kiddy Grade, and occasionally Fruits Basket - only because I read the manga.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my story. I am a leech. I leech off of other peoples money making ideas while making no money of my own. Yep this is the life!

--------------------------------------------

"Country road

I think I'll go

Down this path

On my own

My inspiration

The road less taken

But this is my country road"

--------------------------------------------

"Where are we going?" Seiji was dragging Shizuku away from her classroom and her snickering friends.

"To the roof"

'That sounds familiar' she thought as she sighed. After climbing 3 flights of stairs Seiji opened a door, escorting Shizuku onto the sunny roof. She gave him a warm smile and took a deep breath while stretching her arms.

"So, how'd your test go?" He raised an eyebrow, daring her to answer wrong.

"Do you mind not ruining today my talking about it?"

"That bad huh?"

"Every time I go to study my story on the Baron grabs my attention." Seiji smiled understanding her problem. Then his smile turned into a smirk as an idea came to him. (A/N: cue light bulb)

"Give it to me"

"WHAT!" Shizuku's jaw dropped.

"Oh, come on. Grandfather read it and you saw my first violin! Plus, there will be nothing to distract you from study-i-n-g" he dragged the last word out as Shizuku's giggles turned into a laughing fit. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"I was just remembering what your first violin looks like!" Seiji started to sulk, but Shizuku continued. "It was barely a half inch deep with a 5 inch crack down the side of the wood and **_all_** of the carvings were off-center and lop-sided."

"Thanks a lot Shizuku."

"Oh, cheer up! Now they turn out beautiful," she paused before snickering "and playable!"

"Hey, is that even a word?"

"I think so, why?"

"Because if **_you're_** going to **_writer_**, you should know" he challenged.

"Ok, Ok, calm down, I'm hungry and we all know that I eat like a pig!" They both laughed before digging into their lunch boxes.

--------------------------------------------

A/N – Ahhhhhhh! This one was even shorter than the first! Oh, well I wrote this on a plane, what more should I expect!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

A/N: I don't know some of her friends names so I made them up (with the exception of Michiko). If any-one knows their names please let me know!

--------------------------------------------

"Country road

I think I'll go

Down this path

On my own

My inspiration

The road less taken

But this is my country road"

--------------------------------------------

Shizuku handed in her test and sighed with relief 'It's all over! Now I just have to wait for a high school to except someone with bad scores in math and science and excellent marks in writing and history'. She felt someone tap her on the back.

"Hey, Shizuku, how do think you didn't?"

"Great, the only thing to distract me from studying last night was my thoughts." Shizuku thought even 5 minutes about whether Seiji was really reading her story and if he liked it.

"And let me guess- those thoughts- were they about a certain someone by the name of Seiji?"

"Sort of, he took my story so I could study and he threatened to read it." She glanced at Yuko for a second then focus her eyes on the door, where any second a handsome smiling face would come to have lunch with her. It never came, instead a slender brunette boy came to the door and slowly made his way to her. She recognized him as one of Seiji's friends but she could quite remember his name, it was something that started with a T.

"Seiji called my house last night and asked me to tell you that he is not at school today."

"Oh." Shizuku's reply couldn't hide the disappointment she felt. "Do you know why?"

"No. He sounded bad, so I didn't push him into telling me" Shizuku tried to put a smile on.

"Thank you for telling me. I'll try to visit him after school." The brunette, who Shizuku suddenly remembered as Takashi, nodded and left the classroom. Shizuku looked behind her as Sugimura walked up to Yuko's desk.

"Hey, Yuko" he paused rubbing the back of his head nervously and blushing, "do you want to have lunch with me on the roof?" Yuko blushed 3 shades each one a deeper red than the first.

"Sure." She had just managed to squeak out her answer. Shizuku smiled at them and went to have lunch with Michiko in Ms. Kosaka's office.

Ms. Kosaka turned and smiled at her, "Shizuku, you of all people should know the school library's hours. I don't need to open it for you!" Michiko and Arisa laughed.

"Ha, ha very funny, but for your information I came to have lunch with you all!"

Michiko spoke, "Sorry, but you never have lunch here any-more. Did you and Seiji split up, because if you did… he is really cute and…." She stopped, 'Thank goodness I was rambling so fast or Shizuku would have noticed my crush on Seiji!'

Shizuku laughed nervously, "Yeah about that, well, Seiji is not at school today and…" She was cut off by Arisa, who had suddenly noticed something.

"Hey, where's Yuko? Shizuku smiled.

"On a date," she paused for dramatic emphasis, "with Sugimura!" Suddenly the whole group including Ms. Kosaka erupted in laughter and various comments such as "How romantic!" and "It's about time!"

After school Shizuku ran to Mr. Nishi's shop, she didn't think that Seiji was sick, but even if he was he would still be in the down stairs work-shop working on his latest violin. She flew down the stairs, admired the balcony's view then knocked on the work-shop's door. No answer. She tried again and was greeted this time by a rather harsh, "Go away!" She got worried, it was Seiji's voice but she had never heard him say something like that. She tried the door – only to find it locked- then turned away until she remembered that Mr. Nishi, who is Seiji's grandfather had told Shizuku where he hid the spare key. She remembered him saying that she was always welcome, and that if he was out and she wanted to look at the Baron for her story she could find the key under the flower pot in front of the store where moon always sits. After obtaining the key she fitted it in the lock and opened the door to a very disturbing scene.

--------------------------------------------

A/N: CLIFFIE! I have always hated them, but they are so much fun to write… another chappie coming soon! LOL I'm hyper, and for the select few who know me, things are about to get ugly! Yes, fun but very disturbingly ugly rubs hands together evilly MUAHAHAHAHAHA! RANDOMNESS! Wow, this is my longest chapter yet, in this state I'm surprised I could sit and type this long!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Whisper of the Heart, but I don't so I make up for it by writing a story about them. Don't sue.

A/N: Here it is the long awaited, VERY dramatic chapter 4! Duh-duh-dun! (Solar Beam, don't kill me 4 using that!)

"Country road

I think I'll go

Down this path

On my own

My inspiration

The road less taken

But this is my country road"

Shizuku opened the door to find… a completely wrecked workroom. Sitting at the desk was a very distraught Seiji, clearing the desk with his arm suddenly, sending his latest violin to the ground where it shattered. Mouth open in shock, Shizuku rushed to see what was wrong. "Wha… What happened?" She could barley form the words of her question. Seiji opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He wiped his tear stained face with his hand, brushing away the last few tear that lay on his cheeks.

"Grandfather is gone." He croaked out the words almost like a question, still unbelieving of what he had witnessed.

"Seiji, what happened, I thought he was in good heath!" Shizuku almost yelled, as if her statement could undo his death.

"Grandfather did too." He said, softly, as if he regretted every word.

"How?" Shizuku was determined not to cry in front of Seiji, he needed her to be strong, all the same she felt her eyes water.

"He had a heart attack. They rushed him to the hospital, but it weakened his body so much that they could not help him with out the chance of immediate death. At least the I.V. gave us time to talk, he died around 12:10." By the end of his explanation Shizuku's eyes were bright with tears.

'No.' All her thoughts spun uncontrollably in her head as she realized that she would never see Mr. Nishi again. No more noodles after a disappointing day of editing her seemingly disastrous story, and no more stories of the Baron and Mr. Nishi's dreams of finding Louise and the Baroness. Seiji reappeared beside her; she hadn't even noticed him go upstairs.

"He…he wanted you to have this." Seiji revealed the Baron from behind his back and held him out to her. She slowly took it as tears began to steadily stream down her face. Seiji closed his over-bright eyes; he had no more tears left to dry. Slowly he wrapped one arm around Shizuku's wait and pulled her into a comforting embrace while his other arm lay diagonally across her back, keeping her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder crying into his white, and now wrinkled shirt.

By the time Shizuku's tears started to subside she realized that Seiji's head rested on her own and the hand that had lay across her back had traveled upward and was now stroking her short black hair. She stopped crying, a blush gracing her tear-stained cheeks. Seiji, noticing that Shizuku was no longer crying lifted his head to see her blush. He responded with a smile and a blush of his own. Seiji broke the silence that had replaced Shizuku's tears.

"Need a ride home? It's late and your parents are probably worried." At Shizuku's nod, they got on his bike and started to pedal toward Shizuku's house. Feeling tired Shizuku rested her head on Seiji's back (like she did in the movie) until they reached her house.

"Goodnight." Shizuku spoke with a comforting smile on her lips. Grandfather Nishi was a mentor and inspiration to both of them, and now he was gone.

"Night." Seiji returned the smile, turned and pedaled back towards his home and the shop.

A week later Yuko sighed.

"What's wrong?" A pair of arms suddenly hugged her from behind. Yuko turned to face him. Sugimura and she had been going out for a week now and she still hadn't told Shizuku.

"I'm worried about Shizuku; she hasn't been at school for a week! Plus, she never answers my phone calls."

"I'm sure that she is going to be OK. Maybe she and Seiji broke up or something." With that a distressed Seiji entered the room and made a bee-line to the two of them.

"You are Yuko, right?" Though Yuko was Shizuku's best friend, she and Seiji didn't speak much; part of it was due to the fact that he was from another class.

"Yeah, what's up? Yuko was surprised at his visit and he worried tone.

"It's Shizuku. She was very close to my Grandfather, who passed on last week. After his funeral she stopped coming to school and visiting me at the workshop. Her mom called me because now she never comes out of her room and barely eats! You have got to help her!" He was practically begging.

"Of course! I will go right after school! I had no idea it was that serious, but if you don't mind me asking, why don't you go?"

"I'm afraid that seeing me might remind her more of my Grandfather, it was in his shop that we first became friends." Seiji looked down, unable and unwilling to meet Yuko or Sugimura's gaze. Meanwhile the bell rang and Seiji said his thank humbly and left.

Shizuku's tears fell on the rock in her hand. It had a crack in the middle which was filled with green crystals. Grandfather Nishi had given it to her. Shizuku's thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock on the wooden frame of her paper door.

"Shizuku," called her mother, "Yuko is here to **_see_** you!" She emphasized the word "see" because no one, including her husband and her had seen their daughter since Mr. Nishi's funeral.

"Shizuku, it's me, Yuko. Can I come in?"

"I'm sorry but no." She paused, thinking of an excuse. "My room is a disaster zone."

"Okay, then can you come out here?" Yuko's pleaded from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry Yuko, but I don't want anyone to see me like this, and I'm not ready to come out."

"Oh." Yuko sounded taken back "Okay then, call me when you want to talk." Shizuku sighed and buried her head into her arms, which rested on her desk. Another half hour passed before she heard another voice at her door.

"Shizuku, please let me see you." The voice sounded tired and heavy, but it continued. "Please I of all people know what you are going though, but I have some good news

"I'm sorry Seiji, but I'm not ready to come out yet." However, Seiji didn't care, he started to open the door and Shizuku dove under the covers of her bed. 'God, how childish am I willing to be?' Shizuku asked herself. Seiji walked in, sat at her desk and started to tell her the good news.

CLIFFIE! Will Seiji get through to Shizuku or will she continue to shun the world, hurting everyone that cares for her?

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! This chapter was a little strange, I switch character POVs a lot, something that I am not used to doing. Anyway I am leaving for Europe tomorrow! I AM SO EXCITED! I am going with a group, so my parents won't be there, but two of my best friends will! So, yeah I will be gone for 3 weeks, which means no updating. I will continue to write on the bus, train, plane etc. so I will post ASAP when I get back! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Why must you cruel people make me say I don't own Whisper of the Heart and CRUSH MY DREAMS! YOU CRUSHED THEM SO HARD!

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Country road

I think I'll go

Down this path

On my own

My inspiration

The road less taken

But this is my country road"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well the good news is that my new high school accepted you." Seiji began.

"And the bad news?" Shizuku's words were muffled by her pillow which was pressed tightly to her face.

"I can't make violins anymore. First Grandpa, now you. Shizuku, you don't understand how much what your doing is hurting everyone around you," he sighed, then added, "especially me."

"Seiji" Shizuku's head was gently lifted up and her tear stained face and red eyes were exposed. She saw Seiji for the first time in a week. He didn't look any better than she did. His once silky raven black hair was now dull and messy and his outfit, which was always pressed and clean was now wrinkled and sported a tattered rip on one knee of his jeans. Seiji rose and turned to leave when Shizuku suddenly stood and grabbed his arm. "Seiji! Seiji stop, I'm so sorry!" She burst into tears, her eyes begging for the forgiveness her heart sought. Without saying a word he slipped his other arm around her waist and pulled her close, nestling his face in the crook of her neck so she could not see his own, silent, tear as slipped down his face. He tried to find words to express himself, but he failed, simply content to pull her closer and whisper a simple "I love you" into her ear. Shizuku pulled away slightly with a faint smile on her lips.

"I love you too, Seiji Amasawa." She slowly slid her hand down and off his arm, something in her never wanting to let go. Seiji's hand caught hers almost instantly. He hesitated before he brought the hand to his cheek. Shizuku faintly realized that Seiji's face was slowly coming down to meet hers. She also realized that one part of her had taken control and her own head was automatically moving up to meet his. After what seemed to be an eternity their lips finally brushed only for both to her Yuko.

"Shizuku, I don't care what kind of mood you are in; I am coming in right now!" Yuko practically screamed to the door. Shizuku leaped from Seiji's arms and dove to her bed in one swift motion. To hide the fifty thousand shades of red I must be turning' she thought. I wonder is I should have shoved Seiji in the closet or something, can you image what it would be like when I let him out!' she smiled into her pillow, which was wet from her tears, and left a very shocked and somewhat disappointed Seiji in plain view as a distraught and angry Yuko opened the door. Her face was just about as shocked as Seiji's and a slight blush mantled her freckled cheeks.

"Umm… am I interrupting something?"

* * *

A/N: Yeah! Chapter 5! I am soo sorry it took so long for me to update. The first part of this was actually done in London (like 4 months ago), but I couldn't get the chapter quite right. Then school started and my friend loaned someone else my "Whisper of the Heart" DVD and I am never getting it back sighs. I bought another one and plan to watch it tonight for more inspiration! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Whisper of the heart, however… I do own this paper clip… and... a quarter. Enjoy.

* * *

"Country road

I think I'll go

Down this path

On my own

My inspiration

The road less taken

But this is my country road"

* * *

"No," Seiji said "I was just leaving. Shizuku, I better see you at school tomorrow". He quickly turned his small embarrassed smile that had formed into a frown, using the blush that mantled his cheeks in his charade as anger. 'I'm going to have to get him to try out for the play at school' thought Shizuku. 

Shizuku emerged from under the covers after Seiji left. She then proceeded to throw her now-dried pillow at Yuko.

"God! Is this what a best friend gets for trying to help out?!" Yuko protested.

"You call walking in on your friend and her boyfriend _helping_!?" Shizuku challenged

"Well, it depends...WAIT! You mean….." she paused and then quietly added, "…I did interrupt something." A sly and somewhat evil smile unfurled onto Yuko's face. "Spill."

"Sorry, I'm not one to kiss and tell."

Yuko's eyes quickly expanded to the size of dinner plates. "WHAT? Shizuku seriously, your first kiss?"

"Not really, our lips barley brushed before _someone_ walked in."

"I'm sorry already, now spill. Tell me everything that happened today."

The rest of the night was spent convincing their parents to let Yuko spent the night, telling Yuko everything, answering all 50 of her questions, and analyzing Seiji's every movement and facial expression.

Shizuku paced back and forth in her room while tugging randomly at her hair and light blue sundress. She wanted to look perfect for her first official date with Seiji. Yuko, who had come over to help her get ready, gave up trying to conceal her amusement and her giggles erupted into full-blown laughter.

"Shizuku," she said calming herself "you're going to the movies, no-one is going to see you in the dark." Shizuku sent her a glare that could stop Godzilla in its tracks.

"Well, Seiji, you know the one who I am trying to look perfect for, is picking me up AT THE DOOR!" Yuko giggled and failed to straighten up when her friend sent her yet another glare. "What is so funny?" Shizuku's scowl deepened as she said it.

"Sometimes…" Yuko stop for another giggle fit, "when you're upset…" -another pause to calm herself-, "you rhyme." As soon as the last syllable had exited her mouth she fell backwards onto the bed laughing.

"No I don't" Shizuku pouted.

"…'For' and 'Door' come on, I'm not the writer here!" Yuko emphasized her words with her hands.

"At least I don't still use air quotes" she mimicked Yuko's earlier movements.

"They're cool and you know it!" Yuko snapped before sulking.

* * *

A/N: I am SO sorry that I haven't updated! (and that this one is so short) I really hope to have at LEAST two other chapters up this week! (I have begun to wonder why I always write on planes…hmmm).

(A/N: or Solar Beam)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Seriously, have you not read enough fanfics to know that nobody on the site owns anything!?

* * *

"Country road

I think I'll go

Down this path

On my own

My inspiration

The road less taken

But this is my country road"

* * *

Shizuku paced for 5 more minutes before suddenly sitting down to stare at her clock. Finally, Yuko sighed.

"Shizuku, Seiji isn't supposed to be her for at least another ten minutes. I'm going to leave. If you get tired of you exciting game of 'watch the clock'" she paused, waiting for Shizuku to react to her air quotes. Nothing happened; Yuko sighed and continued "write in your story or something." A malicious grin slowly made its way on Yuko's face as she realized how to get a reaction out of her zombie-like friend. "You know, you did promise to let me read it." Shizuku snapped out of her trance. Yuko tried to make her expression less deviant, but had to smirk at Shizuku's panicked expression.

"Please Yuko; just let me edit my latest chapter." Yuko's raised brow indicated that she was considering, but Shizuku's last plea made her smile. "PLEASE!" Still smiling she headed towards the door.

"Fine." She was half way out before she pulled something out of her bag. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You remember my American penpal?" Without waiting for an answer she continued "he sent me 2 copies of a CD he burned. This one's yours." With that she unceremoniously flopped the CD case down on a table beside the door.

"Tell him I said thanks" Shizuku yelled hanging out the door. She sat back down at her desk and pulled out her story. She had 2 more pages to edit when a small knock sounded at her door; she ignored it until finally the persisting knock became loud and demanding. Shizuku jumped up as reality replace all thoughts of the Baron and her story. She half ran to her door fixing her hair and pulling at her clothing as she went. Finally, after a couple nervous attempts she managed to open it. Seiji was wearing a green polo and jeans. Shizuku ogled in spite of herself.

--Seiji's POV—

A cute, soft blush mantled her cheeks as she looked me over. Thank God I choose this to wear instead of the dress shirt and tie Takashi told me to wear. I smirked. I would have to rub that in his face later. Though it was true I ran the risk of being more casual than my date. I looked at Shizuku's outfit. It was a casual, sky blue dress that ended a little before her knees. The color went beautifully with her deep chestnut hair. With a small blush of my own I offered her my hand, and she took it with a small smile.

* * *

A/N: Again sorry it's so short. I thought I would have time to write this summer, but I was SO wrong! I hoped you liked this chapter, though it's not one of my favorites...anyways review and I'll try to write more soon! 


End file.
